


Of Time Lords and Skinny Jeans

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clothes Shopping, F/M, Fluff, doctor who - Freeform, skinny jeans, tentoo/rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: The Doctor needs some new clothes if he's gonna survive life in Pete's World.  But can Rose convince him to wear skinny jeans?





	Of Time Lords and Skinny Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> More anonymous dialogue prompts on Tumblr: "Is this okay?" and "I wouldn't change a thing about you."
> 
> I also just needed to write some fluff after how angsty my last fic was.

“Is this okay?” The Doctor had picked up a shirt off the rack and was holding it up to his chest looking for approval.  Rose looked up at him and had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. He was trying, she couldn’t deny that. 

“It’s nice.”  She hedged, trying for a smile.  That shirt was practically identical to the 20 or so others he picked out to show her so far, but she was doing her best to be patient.  

The Doctor once had told her the story about how he had brought Donna to the galaxy’s largest shopping centre and how she had shopped for hours without losing steam.  (“Giving her my unlimited credit chip was a baaaaad idea.”)

Obviously this one trait of Donna’s was not transferred over during the Metacrisis.

“You hate it don’t you.”  The Doctor sighed putting the shirt back onto the rack with a huff.

“No, it’s not that.”  Rose shook her head.

“You rather I dress like that?”  The Doctor pointed dejectedly over to a shop dummy dressed in skinny jeans and a graphic T-shirt.  Rose bit her lip.

“No.”  She lied.  The thought of the Doctor in those jeans were doing funny things to her insides.  Still though, maybe she could try and convince him. “But Mum had a point earlier, you can’t go ‘round wearing the same clothes day after day.”  The Doctor rolled his eyes, as she knew he would. The mention of her mother invariably got those kinds of reactions out of him.

“You didn’t mind before!  You  _ liked _ that brown suit of mine.  And I know you  _ love  _ the blue one.”  He smirked at her.  Rose smushed her lips together in a vain attempt to smother a smile.  How did he do it? How could he turn almost every argument of theirs into his favour?

“Was that a smile?”  Oh, now he was bringing this old argument out, as he liked to do whenever she was trying to remain serious.  Rose’s smile finally cracked and she burst into a fit of giggles.

“Doesn’t mean you’ve won!”  She teased. The Doctor’s face fell and melted into an adorable pout.  “Doctor, you know I wouldn’t change a thing about you. I love you, and your sense of style.”  He grinned at that, and opened his mouth to reply but Rose beat him to it. “But, if we’re both stuck here until the TARDIS is grown, then you have to learn how to at least appear to be integrated into society.  And that starts by trying on those jeans over there.”

He looked over at the dummy again, and seemed to mull something over in his mind.

“Well, at least bell bottoms aren’t in fashion.  Although, I’d bet ten quid you think I’d also look sexy in those.  Or corduroy for that matter.” He winked at her. Rose’s face flamed at being caught out, but she was smiling.

“I knew it.”  He laughed. “It’s got nothin’ to do with ‘integrating into society’, you just want to see how good my bum looks in these!”

“Maybe.”  Rose squeaked out between giggles.  He quickly found his size and ran for the change rooms, snatching a snug fitting black T-shirt along the way.  Rose followed, and was soon graced with the sight of the Doctor in skinny jeans. He looked unsure at first, and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as Rose gave him an appraising once over.  She then leaned up and kissed him, then took a step back from him. She smiled at his dazed look (one he always got whenever she surprised him with a kiss) and a moment later he smiled back.

“Okay.  I like ‘em.”  He beamed.


End file.
